


Экспресс-свидания

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Conversations, Case Work, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is a rude berk, Speed Dating, They're perfect for one another, but so is john, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон записывается на экспресс-свидания по предложению Гарри, несмотря на свои отговорки. Шерлок там по делу. К концу мероприятия они оба находят больше, чем искали.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Экспресс-свидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [up to speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514212) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



В комнате было полно народу. Люди толпились вокруг с пластиковыми стаканчиками слабого алкоголя в руках, жидкой храбростью для грядущих испытаний и невзгод. Прищурившись, Шерлок оглядел присутствующих, задаваясь вопросом, кто из них тот подозреваемый, которого он ищет.

 _Экспресс-свидания_. Шерлок фыркнул. Что за нелепая идея − не более пяти минут на то, чтобы определить, достоин ли кто-то свидания. Конечно, пяти минут было более чем достаточно для _Шерлока_ , но это − только из-за того, кем он был.

Постукивая пальцами по стаканчику с красным _вином_ − если так можно было бы назвать нечто больше похожее на бальзамический уксус − к которому так и не притронулся, он вздохнул. Ему действительно следовало позволить поработать под прикрытием Лестрейду. Или Салли. Чёрт, даже Андерсону, кому угодно, только не ему. Несмотря на впечатляющий опыт Шерлока во многих областях, свидания в их число не входили. Конечно, он в любой момент мог включить обаяние, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Это была кучка людей, одетых в свои самые фальшивые костюмы, надеющихся добиться расположения и удивить, польстить и произвести впечатление.

На самом деле, это звучало как вызов − что-то, что Шерлок мог превратить в игру.

Раздался пронзительный визг, когда кто-то подошёл к микрофону, установленному в передней части комнаты, и Шерлок оживился.

− Итак, холостяки! 

Говорившая была энергичной молодой женщиной; её длинные платиново-светлые волосы были совершенно прямыми и ниспадали на открытую спину короткого платья. Каблуки её туфель были отвратительно высокими, и Шерлок фыркнул в своё жалкое подобие алкогольного напитка. 

− То, в чём вы сейчас примете участие, будет немного отличаться от традиционных экспресс-свиданий, поскольку предназначено для людей, интересующихся как мужчинами, так и женщинами, − продолжила женщина, кокетливо улыбаясь. − Поэтому не только женщины будут перемещаться между столами. Если у вас синяя карта, вы перемещаетесь, а если у вас красная карта, вы сидите.

Шерлок взглянул на свою карточку, увидел, что она красная, и ухмыльнулся. Хорошо. Будет легче наблюдать за другими, когда они приблизятся к нему.

Женщина один раз хлопнула в ладоши; её энтузиазм пугал. 

− Ладно! Красные карточки, займите свои места и давайте начнём.

***

Уже не в первый раз Джон задумался, зачем он здесь. Конечно, Гарри чуть было не пригрозила, что поселит его в своём доме, если он кого-нибудь не найдёт, но Джон был солдатом. Он должен быть в состоянии устоять против такого нападения. И всё же он был здесь. Их последний разговор эхом отдавался в его голове, когда он смотрел на людей, сидящих за столами.

 _− Боже, Джон, просто найди кого-нибудь! Или, чёрт, заведи себе проклятую собаку. Ты такой грустный и одинокий, просто... я не знаю, сходи что ли на одно из этих экспресс-свиданий. Поговори с другими людьми, или я вытащу тебя отсюда в пригород, так что помоги мне_.

Джон содрогнулся при мысли о жизни в пригороде, в окружении тишины, покоя и вечной скуки. Его кровь всё ещё пела от адреналина военной жизни, не считая полученных в бою шрамов. От одной этой мысли его чуть не стошнило.

И вот он здесь. _Экспресс-свидания_. Он ждал, когда включится таймер, жалея, что не пошёл прогуляться в парк. Определённо, терапевтический эффект от кормления уток был бы больше. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно. Прозвенел звонок, обозначая начало, и он направился к маленькой брюнетке, которая нервно ему улыбнулась.

− Привет, − поздоровался он, сглотнув, садясь и протягивая руку. − Джон Ватсон.

***

− Лжёте.

− Э-э-э... Простите?

Шерлок вздохнул. 

− Я сказал, что вы _лжёте_. − Мужчина, сидевший напротив него, удивлённо заморгал. Он начинал лысеть, на лбу у него выступили капельки пота. Он рассеянно вытер их рукавом, заставив Шерлока поморщиться.

− Но... Что _значит_ , что я лгу? − голос лысеющего мужчины дрогнул, повышаясь от волнения. − Вы спросили, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь, и я ответил.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок забарабанил пальцами по скатерти. 

− Вообще-то, мистер Бартон, вы мне солгали. Разработчик программного обеспечения? С _этим_ галстуком? Вряд ли. − Мистер Бартон что-то забормотал, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать слова. К облегчению Шерлока, таймер сработал, и он изобразил на лице резкую фальшивую улыбку. − Ох... Время. Как жаль, мы только начали узнавать друг друга. − Он взмахнул руками, словно прогоняя его. − А теперь идите, мистер Бартон. Всего наилучшего вам и вашим живущим вместе с вами родителям.

Мистер Бартон ушёл с ошеломлённым и растерянным видом. Шерлок со вздохом провёл рукой по лицу. Это оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал; его терпение уже истощилось.

Высокая темноволосая женщина с пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз опустилась на стул напротив него, и Шерлок изобразил дружелюбную улыбку.

− Шерлок Холмс, − сказал он, перегнувшись через стол, чтобы соединить их пальцы. − Пожалуйста, _расскажите_ мне всё о себе.

***

− Ах, нет, не совсем, − Джон откашлялся, сложив на столе дрожащие руки. − Я _был_ солдатом. Что-то вроде того.

− Как можно быть кем-то _вроде_ солдата? − Молодому человеку было не больше двадцати пяти, а Джону − около тридцати пяти, и вид у него был скучающий. Недоверие сочилось из каждой его поры, будто тот не мог поверить, что хрупкий на вид мужчина с тростью, сидящий напротив него, мог служить Её Величеству.

− Ну, я был военным врачом, − ответил Джон, нервно сгибая пальцы. − Значит, всё немного по-другому.

− Ох... − Молодой человек нахмурился. − Значит, вы _не были_ солдатом? Например, вы никогда ни в кого не стреляли?

− Ну, я имею в виду... У меня были плохие дни, − беспомощно произнёс Джон.

В ответ он услышал вздох. 

− Хорошо.

Между ними воцарилось молчание, и Джон начал ёрзать. К его огромному облегчению, раздался звонок, и он вскочил со стула. 

− Приятно познакомиться! − сказал он слишком громко и слишком быстро, торопясь убежать и чуть не забыв свою трость.

Следуя за тиканьем таймера, он со вздохом опустился на стул за соседним столиком. Джон сделал паузу, чтобы сделать долгий, спокойный вдох, благодарный за полминуты передышки между свиданиями. Кроме того, он никогда, _никогда_ больше не подпишется на что-то подобное. Он предпочёл бы быть застреленным. Как человек, в которого _стреляли_ , это кое-что значило.

− Извините, − сказал он, поднимая голову и натянуто улыбаясь. − Мне просто нужно было отдышаться... − выдохнул он, поймав себя на том, что смотрит на человека, сидящего напротив. Верхний свет, неяркий и бледно-жёлтый, выкрасил пряди густых вьющихся волос мужчины в шоколад и янтарь, мягко освещая его суровые, резкие черты лица.

У Джона пересохло во рту, и он с трудом сглотнул.

 _Чёрт возьми_.

***

Глядя, как уходит высокая темноволосая женщина, Шерлок потёр виски. Кончики его пальцев массировали кожу, не в силах снять напряжение, гудевшее в голове. Всё это было так утомительно, так невыносимо _скучно_ , несмотря на потенциальный вызов. Все были либо отвратительно фальшивы, но при этом не могли скрыть свои секреты, либо болезненно _очевидны_. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не закричать.

Всё ещё потирая виски, он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как на стул напротив опустился следующий участник. Тот заговорил − мужской голос, приятный тенор, который Шерлок едва расслышал, и он замычал в ответ, не обращая внимания на слова. Он опустил руки на колени, обводя взглядом комнату. Он был слишком расстроен, чтобы по-настоящему сосредоточиться на новом человеке, и рассеянно отвечал на вопросы.

− Биржевой маклер, − рассеянно произнёс он, представившись человеком, которого выбрали для этого дела. − Торговля акциями, что-то в этом роде. − Его взгляд остановился на грузном мужчине, сидевшем через четыре стола от него, и он прищурился. _Бинго_. − Четыре года, − предложил он, сосредоточив внимание на цели.

− Звучит... Интересно, − произнёс мужчина напротив, и его слова просочились сквозь рассеянное внимание Шерлока. − Наверное. − Последнее было произнесено с сомнением в голосе, и Шерлок нахмурился, всё ещё наблюдая за крупным мужчиной.

− А чем же вы занимаетесь? − спросил он, не особо заинтересовавшись ответом.

− Ну, пока ничем... − последовал неохотный ответ. Шерлок подавил смешок.

− Значит, вы безработный?

Последовала пауза. Глаза Шерлока на мгновение метнулись к участнику напротив. Тот был ниже Шерлока, в его коротко стриженных тёмно-русых волосах пробивалась седина, несмотря на возраст около тридцати лет, его одежда была не новой, рубашка видела лучшие дни. Мужчина уставился на стол, цвет его глаз на мгновение скрылся за светлыми ресницами. С его руками что-то было не так; в глубине сознания Шерлока заныло незавершённое наблюдение. Перемежающийся тремор? Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему это что-то значит.

− Ну, да, но... Не совсем, − сказал он, и Шерлок снова обратил свое внимание на грузного мужчину, сидящего через несколько столиков от него.

− Что это значит? − спросил он, на самом деле не слушая ответа. Тот просочился сквозь его рассеянность, несмотря ни на что.

− Я имею в виду, что ищу. − Мужчина казался встревоженным, тон его скользил в сторону побеждённой покорности. − Инвалиду войны трудно найти работу.

Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ. Постукивая пальцами по столу, он кивнул. 

− Конечно, держу пари. Имеет смысл. − Он прищурился, когда его цель нервно оглядела комнату. − Должно быть, тяжело.

Человек напротив него вздохнул. 

− Да... − Его голос затих прежде, чем Шерлок сфокусировался на участнике напротив, и его слова, наконец, дошли до него.

 _Инвалиду войны трудно найти работу_.

Резко повернув голову, Шерлок уставился на незнакомца. 

− Инвалид войны? − повторил он.

Мужчина поднял голову, хмуро уставившись в неподвижную точку на столе, его плечи округлились, тяжелое чувство уныния нависло над ним. 

− Простите? − Его глаза были глубокими, поразительно синими и живыми, резко контрастируя с его выцветшей, помятой внешностью. Шерлок моргнул.

− Я говорю, вы − инвалид войны?

− Да, − медленно произнёс мужчина, склонив голову набок. − Не думал, что вы меня слушаете.

Шерлок открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, застигнутый врасплох резким тоном мужчины. 

− Ну, − сказал он, прочищая горло от хриплого кашля. − Я...

Зазвонил таймер, сигнализируя об окончании их времени. Прежде чем Шерлок успел сказать что-то ещё, мужчина уже встал; его движения были резкими. Он схватил трость со спинки стула и тяжело оперся на неё.

− Я бы сказал, что рад познакомиться, но... − мужчина пожал плечами, и его губы тронула кислая самоуничижительная улыбка. Это было похоже на выражение морды собаки, которое могло бы появиться перед тем, как её стошнит. − Но я даже не знаю, как вас зовут. Спасибо.

− Я... − снова начал Шерлок, но мужчина уже ушёл. Несмотря на трость, он шёл неуклюже, но без малейшего намёка на хромоту. Шерлок нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы крикнуть ему вслед, но тут кто-то новый плюхнулся на стул напротив него.

***

Джон попытался сосредоточиться на дружелюбной большеглазой женщине напротив. Он изо всех сил старался улыбаться в нужных местах и кивать головой, когда следовало. Внутри у него было такое чувство, будто он разваливается.

Его первоначальные сомнения и нервозность оказались правильными. Вместо того, чтобы поддержать его, вместо того, чтобы наполнить его чувством привязанности, эти экспресс-свидания обернулись абсолютной катастрофой. Сейчас он чувствовал себя в тысячу раз хуже, чем тогда, когда сидел на своей жалкой пустой постели, и это о чём-то говорило.

Женщина отпустила какую-то забавную шутку, и смех Джона затянулся.

Конечно, можно уйти, но он подписал контракт и заплатил задаток, который не мог позволить себе потерять, будучи безработным и едва выживая на свою пенсию. Оставалось всего полчаса, плюс обязательный фуршет после этого. Джон мог остаться выпить, сделать вид, что подошёл к кому-то, а потом улизнуть пораньше и вернуться к своей унылой, пустой жизни.

Сделав тихий прерывистый вдох, он заставил себя улыбнуться и попытался следить за разговором.

***

Его сосредоточенность была нарушена. Шерлок попытался вернуть её себе, наблюдая за тем, как грузный мужчина с хищной улыбкой приветствовал участников. Это была его цель, он был почти уверен в этом.

Но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на подозреваемом со всей своей дедуктивной силой, он постоянно отвлекался. Его глаза продолжали метаться по комнате, проверяя и определяя позицию ветерана, когда тот переходил от стола к столу. Шерлок заметил, как в его походке снова появилась хромота, усиливаясь с каждой новой встречей, с каждым новым разговором. Похоже, он не слишком преуспел, и Шерлок почувствовал, как тупая, незнакомая боль вины поселилась в его груди.

Женщина, сидевшая перед ним, нахмурилась, явно раздражённая тем, что не смогла удержать его внимание. Когда раздался звонок, она отодвинула свой стул с _хмыканьем_ и резким скрипом дерева об пол, и удалилась прочь. К облегчению Шерлока, ведущая снова подошла к микрофону, неуверенно покачиваясь на слишком высоких каблуках туфель.

− На этом − всё, ребята! − пропела она, одарив собравшуюся толпу искрящейся фальшивой улыбкой. − Надеюсь, некоторым из вас удалось найти кого-то, с кем у вас что-то завязалось, а для тех из вас, кто этого не сделал, ну... − её глаза заблестели. − Мы с нетерпением ждём встречи с вами здесь в следующие выходные!

Её шутка была встречена приглушёнными стонами и негромким смехом, и она подмигнула.

− Знаю, знаю. Плохая шутка, верно? Независимо от того, празднуете ли вы обретение новой любви или хотите утопить свои печали, пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь к нам за обязательным фуршетом в соседней комнате. Там будет алкоголь! − добавила она, и кто-то восторженно присвистнул.

Уже закатив глаза, Шерлок повернулся и оглядел комнату. Его цель находилась ближе к заднему ряду, болтая с мужчиной вдвое меньше него − как в росте, так и в обхвате − который выглядел нервным. Будучи уверенным, что подозреваемый в данный момент никуда не собирается уходить, он огляделся в поисках ветерана. Шерлок сначала не заметил его, но потом увидел, как бывший военный исчез за дверью, ведущей в коридор. Он подумал, не последовать ли за ним, но подозреваемый всё ещё был здесь, а ветеран уже скрылся из виду.

 _Чёрт_.

***

При первой возможности Джон поспешил к дверям, несмотря на то, что из динамиков всё ещё звучал восторженный голос ведущей. Он чувствовал напряжение, его кожа зудела и горела; ему нужно было сбежать.

Он захромал по коридору мимо людей, собравшихся небольшими группами и разговаривающих. Джон одарил их страдальческой улыбкой и направился к туалетам. Войдя внутрь, он положил руки на стойку и уставился на своё отражение. Оно смотрело в ответ, бледное и напряжённое. Джон медленно моргнул, удивляясь, когда это он стал тем человеком, которого видел перед собой. Такой печальный, измученный человек, тень его прежнего «я».

Тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать жалость к себе, он нетвёрдыми руками плеснул себе в лицо воды и промокнул влажную кожу бумажным полотенцем. Остановившись, чтобы поправить воротник, выцветший и мягкий от многократных стирок, Джон вышел из туалета, мёртвой хваткой сжимая трость.

Один час. Он останется здесь на час, а потом уйдёт и сделает вид, что ничего не случилось. Урок усвоен; ему лучше было бы застрять в своей унылой, тёмной комнате. Гарри вполне могла справиться с этим, как и Джон.

***

Шерлок уже начал думать, что ветеран ушёл, решив не оставаться на обязательный фуршет. А затем выцветший мужчина внезапно появился перед ним снова, хромая через двери. Его спина была напряжена, а плечи подняты в оборонительной позе. Глядя на него, Шерлок почувствовал необъяснимую потребность изменить всё это. Он вспомнил яркие синие глаза этого человека. Это была пародия, кто-то с такими глазами, выглядящий таким... поблёкшим.

Его взгляд метнулся туда, где его цель сидела за маленьким круглым столом с двумя другими участниками. Шерлок почувствовал, что разрывается, разрывается между делом и этой странной потребностью всё исправить. Это чувство было незнакомым, но тем не менее оно его тянуло.

Прищурившись и обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, как ветеран ковыляет к жалкому столику с закусками, Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, он мог бы сделать и то, и другое.

***

Вино было ужасное. Сделав глоток, Джон поморщился. Он заставил себя глотнуть и решил не пить больше, чем нужно.

Сорвав свой план в отношении жидкой храбрости, Джон прислонился спиной к стене и оглядел комнату. Со своего места рядом с большим папоротником в горшке он чувствовал себя в безопасности, незамеченным, способным наблюдать на расстоянии, не опасаясь, что кто-то может вступить с ним в бой. Как было решено ранее, он останется здесь на час, поблагодарит организаторов, а затем выскользнет и вернётся на метро в свою спальню.

Он старался не думать о разочаровывающем пространстве, в которое ему предстояло вернуться, и случайно сделал глоток напитка, который держал в руке. Джон поморщился.

− Оно отвратительное, не так ли?

Голос раздался прямо у него за спиной, и Джон вздрогнул. Вино заплескалось в опасной близости от края пластикового стаканчика, и он хмуро взглянул через плечо на говорившего. 

− Прошу прощения?

− Вино, − последовал ответ, и обладатель голоса подошёл ближе. − Оно действительно ужасное. − Джон прищурился, смутно узнавая в незнакомце одного из тех, с кем он разговаривал. Их было много, и черты их лиц начали в его сознании сливаться. Постепенно он понял, что это тот самый мужчина, который так грубо его проигнорировал. Мистер-скулы-и-незаинтересованность, как Джон привык думать о нём во время их экспресс-свидания.

− Ох... − ответил он, нахмурив брови. − Это вы.

Мужчина поморщился. 

− Да. Э-м-м... Простите? − Он облизнул губы, выглядя неуверенно, прежде чем на его лице появилась пугающе странная улыбка. При виде этого зрелища глаза Джона расширились.

− Какого чёрта... Вы в порядке?

Улыбка исчезла, и пухлые губы мужчины растянулись в недовольной гримасе. 

− Шерлок Холмс, − сказал он вместо ответа, протягивая руку.

Джон неохотно взял её, не понимая, что происходит. 

− Джон Ватсон. − Он опустил руку, как только её отпустили. − Что, сейчас вы разговариваете со мной?

Шерлок нахмурился и не стал подтверждать его замечание ответом. Вместо этого он окинул Джона острым, как лазер, взглядом.

− Афганистан или Ирак?

− Прошу прощения? − повторил ошеломлённый Джон.

Шерлок издал низкий пыхтящий звук. 

− Вы сказали − инвалид войны. Так где же это случилось? Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон уставился на кислое вино, которое держал в руке. 

− Афганистан, − пробормотал он, слегка нахмурившись. − Какое вам до этого дело?

Шерлок проигнорировал вопрос. 

− Вы сказали, что вам трудно найти работу. − Его взгляд блуждал по лицу Джона, скользнул вниз по телу, задержался на трости, которую он сжимал в руке, прежде чем снова поднялся. − Но почему?

Покраснев, Джон перенёс вес тела на правую ногу. 

− Немного личный вопрос, вам не кажется? − Чувствуя себя воинственно, он поджал губы и выпрямился во весь рост. − Вас не особенно интересовало то, что я сказал раньше, так что же изменилось?

− Это потому, что я не обращал внимания, − ответил Шерлок, подняв руку, чтобы заставить Джона замолчать. − И за это я приношу свои извинения. − Прищурившись, он заколебался и наклонился ближе; тон его голоса опустился до шепота. − Вообще-то я здесь не для того, чтобы кое с кем встречаться, это просто прикрытие. − Он откинулся назад, и брови Джона взлетели вверх.

− Прикрытие? Прикрытие для чего?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

− Сначала − вы. − Увидев смущённое выражение лица Джона, он вздохнул: − Почему вы не можете найти работу?

Тень пробежала по лицу Джона, его левая рука беспокойно сжалась на ноге. Шерлок проследил за его движением, но не стал перебивать, терпеливо выжидая. 

− Потому что, как ни странно, никто не хочет нанимать врача, который не может ходить без чёртовой трости и у которого периодически дрожит рука. − В его голосе звучала горечь. − Шокирующе, я знаю, − саркастически добавил он, прежде чем отвернуться, готовый к осуждению.

Вместо этого Шерлок испуганно втянул воздух, привлекая к себе взгляд Джона. Лицо мужчины просветлело, загоревшись, как восходящее солнце, в глазах блеснул странный интерес.

− Армейский врач, − выдохнул он с удивлением в голосе. − Вы _армейский_ врач.

− Э-э-э... Да, − ответил ошеломлённый Джон. − Ну, _был_. Я больше им не являюсь. Очевидно.

Глаза Шерлока пригвоздили его к месту, взгляд стал внимательным.

− Ранен в бою? − догадался он, бросив взгляд на трость, крепко зажатую в руке Джона.

− Никто не склонен ставить инвалидность совершенно здоровым людям, − отрезал Джон, всё ещё чувствуя враждебность. К его удивлению и замешательству, Шерлок улыбнулся и выглядел довольным, будто Джон сделал что-то замечательное, будучи капризным. Откашлявшись, он добавил: − Ладно, теперь ваша очередь. Что вы имели в виду, говоря, что это прикрытие?

Шерлок сцепил руки перед собой и покачнулся на каблуках. Он, казалось, вибрировал от энергии, его лицо засветилось едва сдерживаемым возбуждением. Глядя на него, Джон вспомнил своё первоначальное впечатление о нём как о красивом человеке, прежде чем тот полностью его отверг.

− Я не биржевой маклер, − признался Шерлок, и Джон фыркнул.

− Не шокирован, но продолжайте.

Шерлок приподнял бровь. 

− Вообще-то я консультирующий детектив.

− А-а-а... Что? Как полицейский? − Джон нахмурился.

− Нет. Фу, _нет_ , − обиженно фыркнул Шерлок. − Консультирующий детектив. Единственный в мире. − Он выглядел гордым, вздёрнув подбородок. − Я придумал эту работу.

− Ох, − сказал Джон, глубокомысленно кивнув. − Значит, это выдуманная работа. Почему я об этом не подумал? − Он удивлённо склонил голову набок. − А в чём выгода? Включает ли это стоматологию?

На лице Шерлока появилось раздражённое выражение. 

− Грубо.

− Забавно слышать это от вас, − парировал Джон. Он почувствовал, как по его губам расползается улыбка, которую невозможно было сдержать. Прежде чем улыбнуться в ответ, Шерлок прищурился.

− Это _не_ выдуманная работа, − сказал он важно, словно пытаясь сохранить лицо. − Она вполне реальная. И часто опасная. − Прикусив нижнюю губу, он медленно оглядел Джона. − Не уверен, что это вас заинтересует, но мне может понадобиться помощь в этом деле.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, задаваясь вопросом, был ли этот мужчина − и его явно выдуманная работа − реальным. Какой-то голос у него в голове велел ему развернуться и уйти, сбежать от этого очевидного безумия. Но что-то другое, более глубокое и инстинктивное, подсказывало ему остаться. И рискнуть.

Облизнув губы, Джон кивнул. 

− Да, конечно. − Он пожал плечами. − А почему бы и нет?

Губы Шерлока скривились в широкой улыбке. 

− Фантастика.

***

Джон был великолепен. Несмотря на свои прежние замечания и отговорки, он погрузился в работу Шерлока с уверенностью, которая показалась ему почти гипнотической. Он был силой природы; нахмурившись, он внимательно слушал рассказ Шерлока о деле и описание подозреваемого.

Когда они столкнулись с грузным мужчиной, которого Шерлок заметил раньше, подозреваемый сбежал. Джон рванул за ним; его короткие, но сильные ноги сокращали расстояние, пока он не прижал этого человека к стене. Даже под взглядами всех присутствующих Джон не отшатнулся и не вздрогнул, когда подозреваемый зарычал ему в лицо.

Шерлок испытал странное чувство гордости и благоговения перед этим зрелищем. Почти... ревнуя. Вид, как Джон поставил мужчину на колени, зажёг огонь в груди и заставил затаить дыхание.

Ох, Шерлок _определённо_ сделает всё, чтобы тот остался рядом. В этом не было никаких сомнений.

После быстрого телефонного звонка Лестрейду, тот со своей командой спустились на площадку. Донован прервала фуршет, закричав, чтобы люди убирались из комнаты. Шерлок топтался с Джоном возле выхода, наблюдая за процессом ареста.

Ветеран выглядел довольным, сцепив руки за спиной. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что бросает на него взгляды. Джон выпрямился, подняв голову с тихой, непринуждённой уверенностью. Исчезла неуверенная, поблёкшая внешность, его синие глаза горели энергией и адреналином, руки были совершенно неподвижны. Он выглядел по-другому. Джон сбросил с себя кожу прихрамывающего человека и подобрал мантию другого.

− Итак, − медленно начал Шерлок, сделав паузу, чтобы прочистить горло. Джон посмотрел в его сторону, склонив голову в молчаливом вопросе. Воодушевившись, Шерлок улыбнулся. − Насчёт этого ужасного вина.

Одна бровь Джона поползла вверх. 

− Ну и что с того?

Шерлок сглотнул. 

− Я знаю место с гораздо лучшим выбором вин. А ещё оно может оказаться поблизости. − Он заколебался, прищурившись и глядя на проницательное лицо Джона. − Итальянский ресторанчик. И хорошая еда, если вы не против.

Уголки рта Джона приподнялись в медленной довольной улыбке, а щеки слегка порозовели. 

− Может быть, и не против, − сказал он, вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока.

Наклонив голову, Шерлок указал на дверь. 

− Великолепно. Ну что, пойдёмте?

После недолгого колебания Джон кивнул, и на его лице появилось внимательное ожидание. 

− Показывайте дорогу.

Шерлок так и сделал, проводив Джона к выходу и навстречу вечеру. Пытаясь скрыть удивлённую улыбку, он гадал, сколько времени потребуется Джону, чтобы заметить, что он забыл свою трость рядом с папоротником в горшке.


End file.
